1. Field of the Invention:
The method of the invention relates to a new method for manufacturing bars and tubes made of low alloy steel with good mechanical characteristics in the raw state of hot transformation, whereby the elastic limit, the rupture load and the resilience are particularly good. The method also significantly lowers the cost of transforming steel into bars or tubes with good mechanical characteristics.
The invention also relates to bars and tubes with good mechanical characteristics in the raw state of hot rolling as a result of the combination of a composition defined within a precise range and of a predominantly bainitic structure.
More precisely speaking, the invention relates to bars or tubes with mechanical characteristics which are at least equal to the minimum characteristics of grade N80 of the American Petroleum Institute, obtained by a method of manufacturing and transforming which is much more economical than the methods customarily used.